


Would I let you down? (No way)

by 4yup



Series: Newsies OneShots [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, The Refuge, Throws angsty crutchie hc, Violence, not graphic thou, runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/pseuds/4yup
Summary: Crutchie had been in Refuge more times then he could count,Doesn't make this one any worse.
Series: Newsies OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Would I let you down? (No way)

To say Crutchie had been in the refuge before was an understatement.

Out of all of the Newsies he had been there the most. By a long shot.

But that didn't make it any better.

The first time he had been 8. He was put in for loitering. He hadn't been loitering he had just sat down too close to the bulls 

The last time he was 16. He got in for 'picking quarrels'. He couldn't let the Delaney's just beat up a child.

That was always the thing he got in for the most.

Crutchie could throw a mean swing, he never picked fights but you bet he finished them.

Anyways

This was Crutchies 12th time here. 

Didn't make it any better. As he got dragged a room chills ran up his spine. He'd been here many times he knew what was coming.

The Delaney's tossed him into the room, shutting the door behind him.

The room was a dark and cold closet he had been in plenty of times. Snyder only put you in here if you disobeyed which given he had been in here more times then he can count, he wasn't exactly perfect.

He waited for a while. How long? you may be asking. He didn't know, he had tried to keep track but his mind kept floating back to every other time he had been here.

The door clicks open and The man himself, Snyder walks in.

"Welcome back Andrew." He says with such Malice it makes him shiver.

"Happy to be back." He says sarcastically.

That earned him a kick in the leg.

"Now." He steps on his back leg. Pain shooting up his leg. He lets out a gasp in pain. "I'm gonna ask you once, Who is leading the strike."

Crutchie winces."I's not telling you." He was stubborn, that's True. He wouldn't rat out his friends, No matter what.

"That's bad for you, Little Man." He's still stepping on his leg as he Waves two more people into the already cramped room. The Delaney's. 

"Now, don't let up until he tells me who's leading that strike." Snyder leaves the room giving a nod to the Brothers. 

"Now this is gonna be fun Ain't it." Morris says cracking his knuckles.

His screams could be heard throughout the entire Prison ceasing to let up.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my personal hc that Crutchie has been in the Refuge before because angst 
> 
> iM sOrrY I cAn oNlY wrItE anGst


End file.
